Alguien podría amarte mas
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Pensamientos de Connor Murphy en una noche de verano, donde el sueño es alejado por el arrepentimiento y no puede evitar pensar en cierto chico de la escuela.


**Alguien podría amarte mas**

El peso de sus acciones siempre le mantenía despierto por las noches, no era mas que puro arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué nunca podía expresarse? Siempre mantenía a su verdadero yo escondido en aquel hoodie oscuro, sin poder darse entender, sin poder tener una sonrisa o un buen momento sincero.

Connor Murphy se recostó en la cama de su habitación con pesadez. Por su ventana entraba la luz de la luna de verano siendo su única iluminación, por el resto de la habitación la oscuridad dominaba. Al igual que lo hacía en su corazón. No debía ser mas allá de la 1 de la madrugada y aún no podía entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Mordió su labio inferior pensando en su vida, en los cambios que hubo en esta. Como pasó de tener una buena relación con su hermana y con sus padres cuando era un niño para terminar de esa manera, solo.

Sabía que su comportamiento estaba mal, que debía de cambiar y aunque lo intentaba sus padres no lo veían, creían que se drogaba cuando había dejado ese vicio hace tiempo. En la escuela era lo mismo, todos se alejaban de él por miedo a terminar con una mala reputación o en malos pasos, no podía esperar a terminar la escuela e irse a la universidad, pero ¿qué le aseguraba que las cosas no serían iguales a su presente?

El adolescente posó sus manos en su rostro mientras que la punta de su nariz comenzaba a ponerse colorada como señal del sentimentalismo que lo llevaría a terminar rompiendo en llanto. No podría seguir así. No quería estar solo, no más, ¿qué había hecho mal para merecerlo? No había nadie a su lado, nadie que se preocupara por él. Simplemente…

Podría desaparecer si así lo deseara y nadie se daría cuenta de ello. Nadie lloraría su muerte, quizás solo su madre pero fuera de ella era considerado una basura para el resto del mundo, hasta para su hermana y su padre.

No valía nada, quizás muriendo podría reencarnar y ser mas feliz. Después de todo no tenía ninguna motivación en la vida.

A excepción de _**ese**_ chico.

Se preguntaba si es que moría iba a preocuparse por lo menos un poco, algo poco posible siendo que no hablaban para nada. Le conocía de vista, sabía su nombre y eran compañeros en algunas clases pero jamás le había hablado a él, a ese chico tan tímido…

 _Evan Hansen_

Era su opuesto, un buen chico, buenas notas y realmente agradable a pesar de su timidez. Además que era lindo a su parecer. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó ese enamoramiento estúpido? Quizás fue en su segundo año, algunas veces lo veía en la cafetería, después en algunas clases le era divertido voltear a su asiento notándolo nervioso, con sus mejillas sonrojadas debatiéndose en una manera de hablar con alguna persona cercana a su asiento y pronto cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela lo terminaba buscando con la mirada, de alguna manera el verle con esa sonrisa tímida y esos tics nerviosos alegraban su día.

Desde entonces dejó su vicio, comenzó a asistir mas regularmente a la escuela pero aún tenía sus días de faltar solo porque no tenía ganas de ver a todos alabando a su hermana. Aunque intentó mejorar no era suficiente, él no era lo suficientemente bueno para entablar una amistad con el chico de cabellos rubios cenizos.

Respiró hondo sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Él tenía la culpa, ¿por qué se enamoró de Evan Hansen? De alguien que merecía algo mejor, hasta él mismo lo reconocía, y por eso prefería alejarse. Prefería simplemente esperar a que su corazón se cansara de amar y se diera por vencido, pero parecía que eso tardaría un momento.

En su mente no dejaba de preguntarse qué cosas habrían pasado si él fuera distinto, mas amigable o que tuviera verdadero coraje para acercarse a Evan. Sin duda todo comenzaría con una amistad, quizás hablando por medio de mensajes si es que el de cabellos rubios se sentía demasiado apenado para hablar frente a frente, podrían ir a "Á la Mode", hace tiempo que no iba al establecimiento pero recordaba lo deliciosos que eran los helados y los buenos momentos. Harían cosas como todos los amigos, charlas, cantarían sus canciones favoritas y contarían chistes que solo ellos entenderían, acerca de sus planes de futuro, compartir aventuras juntos como ir en bicicleta y aprender nuevas cosas o de chicas que le gusten a Evan mientras que el intentaría cambiar el tema evitando que note sus celos. Hasta llevar a Evan a aquel campo de su niñez, sería demasiado genial y estaba completamente seguro que al chico le gustaría por su amor a los árboles.

Tantas cosas por hacer, momentos por compartir. Su día estaría lleno de charlas, abrazos, chistes, caricias y sonrisas brillantes. Irían a comer pizza, a pequeños viajes a la playa o a los bosques si el chico tímido lo prefería, irían a librerías, a partidos de baseball con su padre para que volviendo Evan se quedará a cenar terminando en una pijamada llena de risas, quizás una escapada.

Entonces las cosas evolucionarían y sus sentimientos serían correspondidos, Evan le amaría y jurarían protegerse mutuamente porque lo suyo era verdadero amor.

—Pero estoy perdido—Murmuró a la nada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sí, Connor Murphy estaba perdido, no podía hacer nada de eso ya que sería egoísmo. Evan no merecía nada de eso, tenía un futuro brillante por delante mientras que él no estaba seguro si llegaría vivo a la universidad. Sonrió con tristeza mientras su llanto aumentaba.

Alguien lo amaría mas, alguien pondría una sonrisa en su rostro e irían a excursiones al campo.

Pero ese alguien no era Connor.

— **.—.—**

 **Dear Evan Hansen no me pertenece, es de** **Pasek & Pau y ****Steven Levenson.**

Llevaba tiempo con ganas de escribir un poco acerca de este musical y sobre todo desde el punto de vista de Connor. Espero que les gustara, gracias por leer.


End file.
